


Wasted Time

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 45: Late. Set during ‘Father’s Day’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wasted Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 45: Late. Set during ‘Father’s Day’.

“You’d be late to your own funeral, and it nearly was!”

If only either Pete or Jackie had been aware then how right she was, maybe for once they’d have been able to cut the sniping and really taken advantage of him not even dying on time.

He’s glad that Jackie won’t realise that she wasted those extra moments with him. Better that he’s the only one who feels like an idiot.

Still, he's seen his daughter all grown up, clever and beautiful. Even if he could have done more with the extra time, he hardly thinks it was wasted.


End file.
